1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method of applying fingernail polish to one's fingernails, and more particularly the method of applying various artistic designs to fingernails.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the art, various problems and difficulties are encountered in providing a suitable means for applying nail art designs to fingernails. At present it is very difficult to apply design configurations on fingernails and more particularly to apply a given design configuration that can be more accurately reproduced on each the nails of all ten fingers.
The method presently used consist of airbrushing a design over a polished nail or free-hand painting each nail with a design. Free-hand painting requires a skilled worker with some artistic ability to apply the artwork to each nail. This method takes considerable time and can be costly. There is no suitable way at this time for an individual herself to satisfactorily apply even a very simple design without help. It is possible, however, for one to apply false fingernails that have been provided with some type of artwork prior to mounting the false nail to the actual fingernail. Using the false-nail method does not allow for frequent changing of designs to match an outfit as may be desired.